Episode 1
This is Banana's episode one, you may searching Cucumber's episode one or Tofu's episode one. Summary Dean’s 19, with a job, a flat and all the sex he wants. But no matter how fast he runs, his problems are catching up with him… Plot The episode begins with Dean who is preparing to leave the house and with Freddie that reminds him that is in arrears with payment of rent and that if within the next day does not find the money he will have to go. On the bus, while eating a banana, Dean eyes a boy, and fantasizes about their whole lives together, from sex until the day of the death of the boy, then return to reality and go to work. Once in the office, where he delivers parcels and mail, Dean shows to a number of colleagues, including Henry Best, in different places of the company the chastity belt that he has put to his penis. But when he receives a message from a guy who asks a quickie, he runs immediately to Scotty for help to break the lock and run the fuck buddy. The two start to masturbate each other, but as Dean did not have sex for many days has a premature ejaculation. While they're putting their clothes on, Dean eveals to the fuck buddy that has followed him on a social network for years but had never had the courage to write to him. At this point the boy, shocked, sends him away. Upon returning home, he meets Henry in front of the house and invites him in for coffee. Here reveals that they have problems with the lease and asks for money. Henry, however, gives him only twenty dollars. Later, while Dean is in his room listening to music, Freddie after having prepared dinner puts him up against the wall playing the card of psychological torture. Indeed Freddie never believed that Dean's parents had thrown him out of the house. Dean then, accompanied by Scotty, goes to his parents' house that prove themselves very open and available and invite him to dinner. As they eat, Dean argues with his sister annoyed by the constant insinuations of her on his homosexuality. Leaving from home furious, he lies again to Scotty saying that his parents have sent him away. Meanwhile he receives a new message for a quickie and has sex with another guy. When he returns home located Freddie smoking marijuana with a girl and tells him that he has no money. The night the two boys are awakened by Henry who, in exchange for resolving the issue of the rent, ask for hospitality. Cast * Fisayo Akinade as Dean Monroe * Freddie Fox as Freddie Baxter * Letitia Wright as Scotty * Vincent Franklin as Henry Continuity This episode shows the Dean's POV of the pilot episode of Cucumber Gallery 10898014 678856608892227 5362918581777637685 n.jpg Kk n.jpg 10906167 677484125696142 4651466869798197502 n.jpg 10923205 677483999029488 2654179067081427800 n.jpg 10906147 677483955696159 754270649904155558 n.jpg 14615 677483902362831 5126751598214324296 n.jpg 1690191 677483775696177 4826709609833667111 n.jpg 10926804 677483615696193 5349313717603912216 o.jpg Video and trailers Category:Banana Category:Episodes Category:Banana Episode